


Your Healing Touch

by zebraljb



Series: Tis the Season [11]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - cozy





	Your Healing Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



> Hopefully this makes up for the way I made everyone feel with yesterday's prompt. I'm very sorry for that.

YOUR HEALING TOUCH

Merlin wakes up with a crink in his neck, an ache in his back, and an itching buzz at the bottom of his throat. He lays in bed for an extra few minutes, watching Eggsy hurry about the bedroom with a towel around his waist. Normally this is cause for action, but Merlin doesn’t even have that in him. He frowns. The idea of his naked young boyfriend doesn’t make him want to get out of bed.

“Yer gonna be late,” Eggsy says over his shoulder as he drops the towel and reaches for a pair of pants and some socks. “Thought Merlin can’t be late.”

“It’s in the Kingsman bylaws,” Merlin says absently. “I’ll wait until you’re done, stay out of your way.”

Eggsy pulls on the pants before leaning over the bed, one leg extended out behind him. “But I like doin’ tha mornin’ dance with you.” He kisses Merlin and stands back up. 

“Idiot.” But Merlin forces himself out of bed.

By the time he’s out of the shower and dressed, Eggsy has coffee in his mug and a plate of toast and jam in front of his chair. “Gonna be late comin’ home today. Gotta stop at tha Kingsman cleaners, get my blue suit.” He finishes his own coffee and puts his cup in the sink after rinsing it out. “Could pick up some takeaway. What are ya hungry for, babe?”

Merlin looks at him, actually drinks him in. He looks so handsome in his grey suit, the fabric clinging to his strong arms and thighs. His dimples make Merlin’s heart ache, and he actually rubs at his chest. Merlin clears his throat, the buzz getting worse instead of better. A headache hints behind his eyes and he closes them for a moment. When he opens them Eggsy is still there, looking young and handsome and amazing. He shouldn’t be worried about making breakfast for an old man, picking up dry cleaning, deciding on dinner. He should be hooking up with people in clubs, staying out all night. He’s in his mid-twenties, and Merlin’s shackling him down to the life of a man in his fifties.

“I think perhaps we should take some time apart,” Merlin announces, clearing his throat again. The toast is chalk dust in his mouth.

Eggsy finishes washing his mug before slowly turning around. “Beg yer pardon?”

“I think…I think perhaps we need a break,” Merlin says. The headache goes from a hint to a full-blown idea and he starts to sweat a bit. “It’s been six months, and I think we should reevaluate things.”

Eggsy’s voice is steady although Merlin sees him clench the edge of the counter. “It’s been a year,” he corrects. “Been livin’ here six months, because ya asked me ta move in.”

“I know. I think we need to…”

“Like a performance review? Evaluate what’s been goin’ on, decide if we’re doin’ things correctly?” 

“Yes.” Merlin slowly gets up, wincing as his knees crack. It proves his point. He wipes at the sweat on his brow.

“All right. If it’s what ya want. I’ll pack a bag later an’ stay with Mum.”

“All right.” They look at each other for a moment.

“Yer gonna be late,” Eggsy reminds him. “And don’t forget the new key…hangin’ by tha door.”

“Thank you,” Merlin whispers. He watches his heart walk out of the kitchen.

 

Merlin’s day progressively gets worse. He knows he’s doing the right thing, giving his beautiful caged bird the opportunity to fly free, but it lingers in the back of his mind behind the thumping headache. He runs a few missions and snaps at a few agents, two things that normally guaranteed to make him feel better. But all he can think about is Eggsy.

He leaves his office to get lunch but only picks at it, eating the fruit and most of the soup but ignoring the sandwich entirely, even though it’s one of his favorites. His handkerchief is soaked from wiping sweat from his head and neck, and he frowns as his nose starts to run as well. He brings up the next item on his agenda, which is speaking with Eggsy about a mission in Argentina the next week. He sends a message to Eggsy asking him to meet in his office at two. He buries his head in his arms on the desk for just a minute.

“Hamish?” He feels a cool hand on the back of his neck.

“Agent Galahad. You’re early.” Merlin raises his head and blinks, glasses askew.

“No, I’m actually late. It’s five past two.” 

“Oh. I just laid my head down for a moment. I do apologize.”

A gentle hand tilts his chin up. Eggsy studies his face for a second. “Nope.”

“I’m sorry?”

“We ain’t doin’ this now. Yer goin’ home.”

“What?” Merlin blinks up at him.

“Yer sick. Skin’s fuckin’ boilin’.”

“I realize you might be unhappy about our personal issues, Galahad, but…”

“Fuck our personal issues,” Eggsy says angrily. “Yer sick. My personal issues don’t mean shite. I’m takin’ ya home an’ gettin’ yer sick arse into bed.”

Merlin opens his mouth to protest and a racking cough comes out. “I…”

Eggsy taps the side of his glasses and twists a tiny knob. “Arthur…Merlin’s sick an’ refusin’ ta go home. Permission ta cart his sorry arse there?” He smiles triumphantly at Merlin.

“Low blow, lad,” he rasps.

Thirty seconds later his door bursts open. “Merlin, you’re sick?”

“No. The boy’s overreacting.”

“The boy?” Eggsy’s eyebrows raise.

“Your generation doesn’t understand hard work. You get the sniffles and take off for a week,” Merlin says stubbornly.

“Yeah, yer right, don’t know shite about hard work. Was sittin’ around on my arse all day drinkin’ champagne an’ watchin’ telly ‘til Haz found me an’ set me straight,” Eggsy snaps.

“Merlin, you look like hell. Get up and go home or I will do it for you,” Harry orders. “If you can’t give our agents one hundred percent, I don’t want you here.”

“Harry…”

“That’s an order from Arthur, Quartermaster.” Harry goes out of the room, slamming the door as he goes.

“You two are ridiculous.” Merlin stands and his knees almost give out. “I just need some…”

“Ya need yer bed, some juice, some paracetamol, not necessarily in that order.” Eggsy picks up Merlin’s bag. “Let’s go.”

“I can go on my own,” Merlin says stubbornly.

“Like I trust you.” Eggsy doesn’t touch him but follows closely as they go to the train. By the time it reaches the shop Merlin’s almost asleep, his head leaning against the cool wall of the train car. “C’mon, babe.” Eggsy gently helps Merlin to his feet and up through the shop. “Bit of the flu,” he tells Andrew, and Merlin growls in protest.

“Do feel better, Merlin,” Andrew says, and Merlin waves a hand at him.

He rests his head against the window of the cab, thinking that his bed doesn’t sound like such a big deal after all. Eggsy gets him out of the cab and into the house and Merlin heads for the parlour. “Not bloody likely.” Eggsy redirects him to the stairs. “Ain’t goin’ nowhere but bed.”

“It’s closer,” Merlin whines.

“Ya need tha space ta stretch out.” Eggsy gets him upstairs and into the en suite, where Merlin uses the toilet and stares at himself in the mirror. His face and head are ashy and his pupils are huge. He gets a drink of water, sighing as it coats his throat. He coughs again as he heads back into the bedroom. Eggsy has his pajamas ready.

Merlin sits down on the bed, the walk from the en suite taking most of his energy. He looks down at his shoes. “I’ll leave them on.”

“Stubborn old fool.” Eggsy kneels before him and removes his shoes but leaves his socks on. He helps Merlin stand and Merlin manages to undress himself down to his pants and vest. Eggsy helps him step into the pajama bottoms and pulls the shirt on over the vest. “Yer sweatin’ now, but you’ll be cold shortly.” He tucks Merlin into bed. “Gonna go down an’ get yer juice an’ paracetamol. Be right back.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Merlin says as he starts to shiver. “I’ll get up in a minute and take care of it. Go…you don’t have to take care of me.”

“Of course I don’t. You’re a grown adult whose managed to keep yourself alive for fifty years without me.” Eggsy leaves without another word.

Merlin blissfully lays his head on the cool pillow and drifts off, feeling lonely for some reason. He wakens hours later it seems, although the clock lies and says it’s only been fifteen minutes. “What?”

“Sorry ta waken ya, babe, but ya need ta take this quick.” Eggsy sits him up a bit so he can take the pills. “Paracetamol, and Benylin fer yer cough.” 

“Thank you, Eggsy.” The juice slides down nicely and he lays his head back down with a weary sigh. “I’m sure I’ll be well enough tomorrow to return to work. I’ll see you then.”

“I ain’t leavin’.” Eggsy stares at him. “Yer fuckin’ mental if ya think I’m leavin’ ya here on yer own fer one second. Gonna put some laundry in…you was about sweatin’ through that jumper. I’ll be back up ta check on ya.”

“That isn’t necessary. You don’t need…it’s not your job to look after me.” That’s what Merlin was trying to tell him when he’d suggested a break. Eggsy has too much potential, too much ahead of him, to spend his time worrying about his elderly boyfriend.

“I know it isn’t. I don’t get paid for this. Well, I did…got paid in happiness an’ kisses an’ really good sex, but apparently that’s off tha table now. Go to sleep.” A feather-light kiss brushes over his clammy forehead and Merlin closes his eyes.

 

He wakens hours later shaking so violently his teeth chatter. He hears voices rumbling in the background and is immediately paranoid. “Who…who’s there?”

“Hey.” A cool hand rests on his forehead and he shivers some more. “Just tha telly, babe. I can turn it down.”

“No…that’s…that’s fine.” He burrows further under the covers. “So…c-cold.”

“C’mere, Hamish.” Cold air rushes in as the covers lift but then there’s more warmth. A solid soft mass of warmth. Strong arms go around him and pull his close, soft lips pressing to the top of his head. “I got ya.” A hand rubs his back and he huffs against the tender skin of Eggsy’s neck.

“Th-thank you.”

“Quiet, now.” Hamish tries to hold back but a rough cough bursts out against Eggsy’s throat. “Thanks for that.”

“S-sorry.”

“Only jokin’, babe. It’s fine. Rest now.” 

When he awakens again he’s boiling, feeling as if he’s sweating from every orifice, every pore. He shoves the covers away, pushes himself away from Eggsy, who now feels like an oven. “Too hot…ugh…” Merlin sits up, the room spinning as he yanks his shirt and vest off.

“Oi! Can’t be doin’ that, babe. Not good fer ya.” Eggsy gets up and Merlin sees him go to the dresser. He comes back with a clean vest. “At least put this on. Be nice an’ cool an’ dry. Yer fever must be pushin’ its way out.”

“Please don’t touch me,” Merlin says, hoping Eggsy understands. His entire body is overly sensitive, feelin like it’s on fire.

“Okay.” He helps Merlin into the vest and back under the covers. “Next time ya wake up, maybe you can take a bath…might feel good.”

“Mmm.” Merlin barely registers the words before he falls asleep again.

 

When Merlin awakens again the sun’s gone down. The windows are dark and Eggsy has the bedside lamp on. He’s sitting on top of the covers, back against the headboard, scrolling through his phone as the television quietly drones in the background. Merlin looks up at him, realizing he hasn’t even changed out of his suit. His tie is gone, as is his jacket, and a few buttons of his shirt are undone. Merlin’s curled up next to him, head on his hip. Eggsy’s free arm is wrapped around him, and his fingers occasionally stroke Merlin’s shoulder.

He slowly rolls away and Eggsy immediately looks down at him. “Hey,” he says quietly. Merlin coughs and Eggsy reaches to the nightstand for a bottle of water. “Drink this slow.” He helps Merlin sit up and drink some of the water.

“Thank you.”

“When yer ready, I’ll draw that bath.” Eggsy mutes the television. “I’ll leave after I know yer steady on yer feet.”

“Eggsy…”

“I just wanted ta make sure you was all right…wasn’t gonna leave ya when you was so out of it.” Eggsy stands and stretches. “How about some tea?”

“Eggsy.” Merlin slowly pushes himself to a sitting position, realizing the room’s no longer spinning. “About this morning…”

“If it’s what ya want, Hamish, ain’t gonna fight ya.”

“Eggsy, could you please go to my sock drawer and get the bag tucked in the back?”

Eggsy blinks at him. “All right.” He brings the green velvet bag and hands it to Merlin.

“I wanted to give you space because I felt…feel…that you’re making a mistake with me.”

Eggsy sits down on the edge of the bed. “Mistake?”

“You’re twenty-five. I’m fifty. You’re worrying about getting new keys made and picking up dry cleaning and finding something for dinner. You should be out experiencing life.”

“Dontcha think I’ve already experienced a fuckton of life, Hamish?” Eggsy asks. “I mean, really…had ta watch my back every day, didn’t I? Had ta worry about Dean takin’ out his shite on Mum or Daisy. Had ta worry about where our next meal was comin’ from. An’ that’s all way before I had ta watch people’s heads explode. Worryin’ about dinner or errands or chores…that’s tha safest I’ve ever felt. You’ve given me security, Hamish. I can finally relax an’ live a normal life cuz I got you ta take care of me.”

“But YOU take care of ME, and it’s only going to get worse as I get older.”

“Well, I have a question.” Eggsy’s face is unreadable. “What’s tha cutoff age, then? Ya say I’m too young now, I should be out sowin’ wild oats or whatever. When do I STOP doin’ that? Obviously not at twenty-five. Twenty-eight? Thirty? Or is it when I get injured so bad in tha field that I don’t gotta choice, I’m stuck behind a desk fer tha rest of my life.”

“Don’t talk about that,” Merlin says immediately. “It’s not…don’t.”

“Isn’t this my decision, really? I mean, not givin’ us space, that’s ALL you. I wouldn’t make that decision. But my life…decidin’ how I wanna live it…that IS my decision. An’ I’ll choose you. This life, with you. Every fuckin’ time.”

“You gave up your life for me today,” Merlin points out. “You sat here all day. It reeks of sick person, I’ve sweated up the sheets, an’ you sat still for hours…something you hate to do.”

“Well, it was either this or gettin’ ready fer my yearly fitness test,” Eggsy says with a small smile. “Rather do this.”

“Lad…”

“Dontcha get it, Hamish? I’d rather be with you on yer worst day than anyone else on their best.” Merlin stares at him for a long moment. “Cuz I love ya. In sickness or in health an’ all that.”

“About that.” Merlin draws a ragged breath. “I purchased this two weeks ago. I’ve been petrified to give it to you, because I felt I was tying you down to something you didn’t deserve. But I realize now that you’re right. It’s your decision as to what you should do with your life. You’re one of the smartest people I know, and you’re not one to brashly rush into something when it’s important. So I hope you’ll think long and hard before answering this question.” His fingers shake as he opens the tiny bag and dumps a box into his hand. He hears Eggsy gasp. “Eggsy, you frustrated me from the moment I first met you. You weaseled your way into my good graces, and then into my heart. I cannot imagine a life without you in it, although I stupidly tried to create a life just like that when I said what I did this morning. If you can forgive a stupid old man…I would like to ask you to marry me.”

“What?” Eggsy whispers.

“Eggsy Unwin, will you marry me?” Merlin flips the box open to reveal a gold ring with tiny emeralds dotting the surface.

“Oh my fuckin’ God. Yes…yes, Hamish, I will.” Eggsy’s hand shakes as he holds it out, and Merlin has difficult sliding the ring onto his finger. It finally falls into place and they stare at each other.

“I really want to kiss you, lad, but I don’t want…”

“Don’t care if I’m sick fer a month.” Eggsy tenderly cups Merlin’s face in his hands and kisses him. “I love you.”

“I love you so much, lad.” Merlin buries his head in Eggsy’s shoulder as they embrace.

“I love ya, but ya do stink. Lemme go run that bath.” Eggsy gives him one more kiss and stands. “I’ll change tha sheets while yer in there, then I’ll make ya some soup. We can eat in here tonight…snuggle in bed.”

“That sounds perfect,” Merlin says. He smiles as he catches Eggsy staring down at his hand with a look of wonder on his face.


End file.
